


Bring me the horizon

by killing_kurare



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, implies rape and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don"t be sorry. It was my own decision,” The Dag answers, and it’s true that she doesn’t regret speaking out for Cheedo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring me the horizon

  
**Warning** : implies rape and violence  
**AN** : refers to the incident in the Furiosa Comic (but no knowledge needed ^^)  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- horizon  
**Challenge** : [](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/profile)[**daswaisenhaus**](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/) \- [#_2130] Jede Wunde ist 'ne Story, also weiter Scherben essen

 

 

The Dag stands at a window and looks out to the sandy desert. The sun is setting slowly and a dry wind is blowing. Though it’s not cold (it’s never cold) she is shivering, her muscles still trembling, and she still has the taste of blood on her tongue.

When a noise can be heard, she stiffens but doesn’t move.

“I’m sorry,” the soft voice of Cheedo reaches The Dag’s ear, and she releases a breath she wasn’t aware of holding.

“Don’t be. It was my own decision,” the blonde answers, and it’s true that she doesn’t regret speaking out for Cheedo.

Soft steps approach until the brown hair of the younger wife appears next to her. “Did he hurt you bad?”

“He always does.” The words are spoken without scorn, but simply as a fact.

Cheedo sighs and leans her head on the bony shoulders of the other woman.

The Dag nods to the horizon and Cheedo follows her gaze. “One day we’re gonna run away. We’ll chase the sun, to a place where no one can hurt us anymore,” the blonde whispers so only Cheedo can hear her.

She frowns. “But there’s nothing but vastness.”

The Dag smiles. “Exactly.”

 


End file.
